Alcool, cigarettes et
by Meenoo
Summary: Par une belle journée, Gojyo s'ennuie. Cependant, il aurait mieux fait de se rappeler qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle... Léger yaoi


Auteur : Meenoo

Couple : Gojyo X Sanzo

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux, les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de Minekura-sensei.

Notes : C'est ma toute première fic sur Saiyuki, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

J'en profite pour dire encore un gros gros gros merci à ma béta ! câline

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Alcool, cigarettes et...

Gojyo observait la fumée qui s'échappait de sa cigarette en louchant, assis à une petite terrasse à l'extérieur de l'auberge où ils avaient décidé de faire halte cette fois-ci. La journée touchait à sa fin. Ça avait été une belle journée d'ailleurs. On pouvait encore entendre chanter les insectes et une légère brise rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère. Tout était calme... _Trop_ calme...

Hakkai et Goku étaient partis en courses il y avait à présent un petit moment de cela, le laissant seul avec ce foutu bonze. Et Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait ! Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper ou il allait finir par crever d'ennui, il en était absolument certain -et là dessus, ses sens de cafard ne le trompaient jamais.

Il arrêta un instant de fixer sa cigarette et posa son regard sur le jeune homme blond assis non loin de là. Celui-ci était une fois encore en train de lire un de ces journaux dont lui seul savait d'où ils pouvaient bien provenir. À moins que ce ne soit le même depuis le début du voyage... Peut être même qu'en réalité Sanzo ne savait même pas lire ! Cette pensée fit sourire le _kappa_. Il allait absolument falloir vérifier ça un de ces jours... Mais pas maintenant... Une autre question qui lui semblait bien plus intéressante venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

"_Oi_, Sanzo ..."

"Hmmm...?" interrogea simplement l'intéressé, sans daigner lever la tête.

"Je me demandais..."

_Tiens, alors comme ça il pense, maintenant... C'est nouveau... _songea le moine. Ce qu'il n'énonça pas à haute voix, bien entendu, cherchant à s'épargner les cris indignés du _kappa_ qui n'auraient certes pas manqué de retentir à cette remarque.

"... Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles tellement sur tes gardes chaque fois que je parle de sexe ?" poursuivit Gojyo.

_Aah... Ce n'était donc que ça... Je me disais aussi... C'est que j'ai quand même failli m'inquiéter pour ses neurones, moi ! Il devrait éviter de me faire des peurs pareilles..._

"Je t'en pose des questions, moi, cafard ?"

"Ben... C'est ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant, non ?" répliqua le _kappa_, goguenard.

"Tchhh... Ton âge mental serait-il donc encore plus bas que ce que j'imaginais ? Pitoyable..." Le moine secoua la tête, comme navré par cette triste nouvelle.

"Hééééé ! T'en as pas marre de passer ton temps à m'insulter !"

_Et voilà... Exactement ce que je voulais éviter..._

"Excuse-moi," déclara-t-il froidement, "mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'énerver aujourd'hui..."

"Pfffff..."

Boudeur, Gojyo se mit à jouer avec le verre d'alcool à moitié vide qui était posé sur la table juste devant lui. Il s'amusait à le faire tourner entre ses doigts tout en observant le ballet exécuté par le liquide et les glaçons. Passionnant... Mais quelque chose de bien plus important lui revint soudain à l'esprit.

"Hé, au fait..."

"Quoi encore ?" le coupa sèchement le moine, excédé. Apparemment, son faible espoir de passer enfin une paisible journée était définitivement à mettre de côté.

"T'as pas répondu à ma question !" rétorqua Gojyo avec un grand sourire.

"Tu me foutras pas la paix tant que t'auras pas ta réponse, hein, maudit _kappa_ ?" soupira Sanzo. "Tu sais que t'es encore plus têtu que ce con de singe, quand tu t'y mets ?"

Le sourire de Gojyo s'agrandit encore.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris..." se désola-t-il. "Plus question d'être tranquille... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ? On va pas y passer la journée..."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs était ravi d'avoir réussi à venir à bout des nerfs du moine.

"Ben je me demandais simplement pourquoi t'étais toujours aussi fuyant quand on parle de sexe ?"

"_On !" Comment ça "on" ? Euh... rassure-moi là, t'es quand même au courant qu'il n'y a que toi pour parler de ça ici ?_

"Va savoir... Ça doit être à cause de mon éducation de moine..."

"Pourtant c'est pas ça qui t'empêche de boire ou fumer..."

"Mmmmm..." Avisant le verre que Gojyo avait posé sur la table, Sanzo se leva. "Je dois admettre que tu as raison sur ce point."

"Qu...!"

Sanzo ? Admettant qu'il avait raison ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il y avait un problème quelque part là ! Le pauvre _kappa_ était complètement perdu.

Pendant ce temps, le moine s'était approché de la table et saisit le verre qu'il entreprit de vider.

Gojyo n'en revenait pas. Sanzo qui ne souffrait jamais aucun contact était en train de boire dans son verre ! Et après lui, qui plus est... Il avait jamais entendu parler de baisers indirects ou quoi ? On nageait décidément en plein délire.

Le blond reposa alors le verre sur la table avant de déclarer :

"Hm... Non, en effet boire ne me pose aucun problème."

Puis il s'approcha du _kappa_ et lui ôta sa cigarette de la bouche avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il en inspira une grande bouffée qu'il souffla lentement, comme pour la savourer, en plein dans la figure du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, comme pour la savourer.

"Apparemment, fumer non plus..."

Fixant le _kappa_ dans les yeux, que celui-ci avait avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à garder ouverts à cause de la fumée qui l'irritait terriblement, Sanzo demanda enfin :

"Alors pourquoi le sexe me poserait-il un problème ? C'est bien ça, ta question ?"

Gojyo ne put qu'acquiescer, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole tant il était hébété devant le comportement si étrange du moine.

Sanzo fit alors la dernière chose que quiconque le connaissant quelque peu se serait imaginé pouvoir le voir faire un jour.

S'approchant encore un peu plus du _kappa_, il posa un genou sur ses cuisses et le saisit fermement par les cheveux, à l'arrière du crâne, l'obligeant ainsi à basculer la tête. Gojyo était bien trop surpris à ce moment-là pour pouvoir réagir d'une quelconque façon. Le visage du moine se rapprocha dangereusement du sien - ce qui le fit loucher pour la deuxième fois de la journée - jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Sanzo l'entraîna alors dans un long et profond baiser -tout à fait l'inverse de la chasteté que l'on pourrait attendre de la part d'un moine. À vrai dire, l'adjectif qui aurait le mieux qualifié la scène se trouvait être "violent"...

Sanzo ne se décida à relâcher le _kappa_ qu'une fois réellement à bout de souffle. Il se redressa alors et essaya de reprendre contenance afin de conserver l'air le plus indifférent possible.

"Non, apparemment aucune malédiction ne m'a frappé..." déclara-t-il simplement, d'un air songeur. "Je te remercie, Gojyo, grâce à toi je sais à présent que je n'ai rien à craindre du sexe non plus. Ah, une dernière chose, tu devrais refermer la bouche parce que tu as l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude, comme ça."

Le _kappa_ mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et un moment de plus à se convaincre que non, décidément, tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Lorsqu'il retrouva donc enfin un rudimentaire usage de la parole, le moine était déjà en train de s'éloigner pour rejoindre l'auberge.

"Je... Que... Sanzo! Attends !" s'écria-t-il.

"Quoi ? J'ai répondu à ta question non ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de calmer ta libido, moi !" lança le moine sans se retourner.

Il se dépêcha de s'en aller, d'un pas le plus digne possible. Gojyo ne devait surtout pas le surprendre en train de sourire – car c'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Héhé... Il venait de battre ce satané cafard... à son propre jeu !


End file.
